Better Than This
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Jinx finally gets fed up with Kid Flash's constant meddling with her plots, so she decides to confront him. Little does she know, her confrontation will lead KF to try change her ways for the better. (Awful summary. Just try reading a little bit of the story. It's better than the summary, I promise)
1. The One With A Kidnapping

"I HATE YOU!"

Her voice still rang in my ears. The beautiful pink-haired girl's words were made to hurt me, and yet I found myself more endeared by each taunt.

Only a short while ago, I'd run into her while she was attempting to rob a jewelry store. I slipped the diamonds out of her hands, replacing them with a rose. She stared at the rose in disbelief.

"Confused, princess?"

Her gaze snapped up to meet mine. Her face turned into an unrecognizable emotion before twisting to anger.

"I am not a princess. I wouldn't have to steal if I were. Now would you mind giving me those back?" She dropped the rose and held up her now empty hand expectantly.

I smirked. "Make me."

"Fuck you!"

"Is that a promise?"

At that comment, she flung a hex at the water pipe over my head. It burst.

"Now why are you always trying to get me wet, princess? I should be the one doing that to you."

I crossed the room in a second to flick water from my dripping fingers onto her face. She wrinkled her nose.

"Why are you stalking me? You're the only titan that I've seen in weeks."

"Everyone is on vacation." Her eyebrows raised.

"Not according to the other members of the H.I.V.E. five. Billy got busted by Robin and Raven just this morning."

I grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I just wanted you all to myself."

She sighed, before turning on her heel towards the door, stepping on the fallen rose in the process. I blocked the door.

"What was that sigh for?"

She hexed the wall and continued walking through the fresh gaping hole there.

"Hey, wait for me, princess!"

I followed her through the hole. In an attempt to get her to stop, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

A hiss escaped her lips.

"When will you get it? I HATE YOU! Leave me alone!"

She took a step forward, before turning once more to me.

"Oh, and my name is Jinx, not princess."

She continued walking. I let my hand slip off of her shoulder.

Fast-forward a few hours, and the sun had set. I walked through the darkened streets, still in my bright red and yellow suit. A few would-be criminals scattered at the sight of me. This brought a small smile to my face, before it lapsed back into the frown that it's been since Jinx left.

Try as I might, I just can't understand her. She is the complex being that throws everything that I know out of whack. She can be so much more than what she is now, and yet she continues to throw her life away on crime.

While I pondered and walked (a rare occurrence, but I felt like the situation at hand required my full attention), I failed to notice a shadow stalking me off to my right. She would later recall this moment as proof that she would make a better hunter than I would. I would later recall it only by the feeling of something sharp being pressed against my back, and the fact that it was the night everything changed.

"Don't try to escape. We need to talk. This thing pressed against your back is a level four containment field. Don't fuck with me tonight, or I will use it." Her voice hissed in my ear.

A smile crept onto my face. "Is that a promise?" I repeated the joke from earlier in the day, hoping to get the laugh that didn't come from before.

It instead earned a small zap to my side.

"That was a level one containment field. Don't make me crank it up."

"Yikes princess. This is gonna be bad for my reputation. Getting held hostage by a criminal. A girl criminal, at that."

Another zap, to my other side.

"Shut up and walk."

I stayed silent this time in the hopes that this would lessen Jinx's use of the controller.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally stopped jabbing her controller into my back.

"Sit. And don't talk."

I bit back the retort that was on my tongue as I followed her directions. We were back in the H.I.V.E. Five headquarters, lowest level. Jinx's room.

Jinx plopped down on her bed, across from the chair I was in. She simply stared at me.

After a few moments of this, I decided it was time to speak up.

"So...Why am I in your bedroom?"

She stuck her tongue out at me without answering my question.

"Right. That was helpful."

"Oh shut up. I want to know why you keep messing with me."

A grin broke out across my face. "Oh, you mean that? Nah. That's for me to know."

A frown broke out across hers. "I mean it. Tell me."

"I prefer this little game we have going though. Why would I mess with that?"

She held her remote up in the air. "I can raise the level on this anytime I want. So that's why you're gonna mess with it."

I grimaced. "Right. That."

She grinned. "Yes, this. Now start talking."

"But princess...I don't wanna..."

"In case you haven't noticed, you are my prisoner right now. So you'd better start talking. Now. And again, quit calling me princess."

"What was the question again?"

She sighed. "You dumb ass. Why do you keep messing with me?"

My mind scrambled in an attempt to find any answer that would be more suitable than the truth. My jaw opened and closed, unable to make an impromptu lie.

She stood, the grin stretching wider and wider across her face. She slowly walked over to me. Bending in front of me so that her mouth was by my ear, she whispered "C'mon. Tell me. Why is it that you mess with me? I can mess back with you just as easily, you know. What's your reason?"

My heart was racing. All of my witty comebacks retreated to the back of my mind. I shook my head in an effort to clear it.

"You can be so good. You don't have to be bad."

Her whispers turned into a snarl. Her fingers pressed the button on her remote, sending another jolt through me.

"Liar. What's the real reason."

I was panting at this point. My chest was beginning to hurt. "Jinx. That is my reason. You have so much potential. I wouldn't be trying to convert you if I didn't think you could be amazing at being good. I wouldn't l-" I cut myself off. Fuck. I wasn't really about to say that thing that I'd only dared to think, was I?

She pulled back with wide eyes. "You wouldn't what?'

Shit. I had.

"I...I wouldn't...lie to you." With every hesitation and pause, she pulled a little farther back from me.

"That itself was a lie. The entire thing had to have been. I was not made to be good. That's why my powers only cause bad luck, not good luck." She stood staring at me for a moment, then turned her back on me. "Get out. I'm done with this game."

I paused to consider my options. I could leave, as she said. The only risk would be her team members, and they weren't exactly threatening. If I stayed, I risked getting hurt by her containment fields. A pissed of Jinx is not something one considered lightly.

I apparently sat considering this for too long, because her body whipped around before I had moved.

"I said get out!"

I made my choice and stood.

"The game isn't over until I say it is, princess." With that, I took the crushed rose out of my pocket and set it on her bed before dashing out the door. This all occurred within a second.

I vowed to myself as I ran that I would somehow get that girl to be good. No matter how long it took, no matter how many times I got hurt. She had to be destined for greater things than petty crime. Had to be. Because as much as I hated to admit it, somewhere along the line, she had stolen my heart along with the other little treasures she kept in her room. So she couldn't stay bad.

No way. Not with me around.

**So. Hi darlings. This won't just be a one shot or a two shot. I don't know how long or how short I plan on making this, but it is a project that I'm starting. Any feedback that you guys have would be welcomed and gladly accepted. A favorite, comment, form of constructive criticism, or pm to me just makes my day. I love you all. Thanks for reading this far! Hope to see you next time!**


	2. The One With The Stop Sign Joke

Jinx.

Her face was the only thing I could think of. That beautiful face haunted my every waking and dreaming thought. No matter what anyone else said about her, she could only ever be good. It had been a week since what had happened in Jinx's room, and yet I still haven't seen her. Either the she-devil was keeping herself out of trouble, or she was still locked up in her room. Based on her reaction that night, the second option was probably the safest bet.

A shout came from my left, interrupting my train of thought. An old woman stood, desperately trying to keep a grip on her purse, while a man was tugging on the other. I couldn't help but chuckle at the old cliché before running over to help.

"Sir, you should know that this won't end well for you."

The would-be robber turned, startled by the sudden voice behind him. His hand jumped to the knife on his belt, but I snatched it before his fingers could touch the handle. The man's eyes widened.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" He snarled at me. "Mind your own business."

"Punk? Me? Why, I think you must be mistaken." I winked at him. Grabbing him by the arm, I tore off towards the jail. The man blinked, surprised by his new surroundings.

"Where...what? Where am I?"

"You're home, of course."

Leaving him to the prison guards, I ran back to the elderly woman. She smiled gratefully up at me. Her hands fumbled with the clasp of her bag.

"Let me repay you dearie. I've got-"

"Oh, no ma'am. No need for that. Just glad to help you out." Her smile grew even larger. She leaned over to shake my hand, her frail fingers curling around mine. We exchanged words for a short while longer before she bustled off into the crowd.

"What was the point of that? You didn't even get a reward."

I jumped. Standing behind me was Jinx. Her eyes had dark rims underneath, and her normal spikes were messy. Her face had a look of annoyance it, but it was less composed than normal.

"Hey princess. I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Busy. None of your concern."

My eyebrows raised. "None of my concern? I don't believe that for a second. Anything involving you is my concern."

Jinx scowled. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine."

"Okay, okay. I'm all about being fair. The point of that was to help someone in trouble. Did you see that knife? That could have been dangerous."

Her only response was a snort, so I continued on.

"That woman has friends and family who would be devastated if something were to happen to her. I believe that one simple act of kindness can be shared and spread to others. I'm simply passing on the good."

Jinx made a show of yawning.

"Alright, fine. What about you? Where have you been?"

A smile lit her face. "I never said I would answer you back."

"Come on Jinxy. I answered your question. Your turn."

The smile left. "Jinxy? That's even worse than princess."

"So you would rather be called princess?"

The annoyance returned. "I would rather you called me Jinx. Just Jinx. No nicknames. I would also prefer it if you didn't leave your trash on my bed."

She took the crushed rose and tossed it at the ground. The flower was shrivelled at this point, beyond salvation.

I left the rose where it lay. "Would you like a fresh one instead?"

Horror flashed across her face. "What? No. Not at all. Keep your filthy flowers to yourself."

I reached towards her face with the intention to grab her chin. She pulled back and sent a hex my way, causing something behind me to fall and smack my head. Glancing down, I saw that it was a red stop sign. I quickly snatched it up.

"I think you should 'stop' right there, princess." I grinned, gesturing at the word 'stop' on the sign.

Jinx brought her hand to her face, sighing as she covered it.

"Right. I think I should go. Crimes to plot and all." With that, she turned her back to me and strode off. I watched her retreating form until she was engulfed in the crowd along the side walks of Jump City.

**Later**

This was the first time that I'd ever entered the H.I.V.E. Five headquarters of my own will. Sneaking in was a lot easier than I'd expected it to be. With Gizmo running around, I had assumed that there would be dozens of sensors guarding the front door. However, the little bugger seemed to have missed it.

Sliding quietly through the hallways was difficult. I couldn't risk running. The wind it would cause would be loud enough to wake anyone of the criminals sleeping here. It was four in the morning.

Most of this plan was based on guesswork. I just hoped I wouldn't get caught.

Inch by agonizing inch, I made my way across the headquarters until I reached the basement. It was cooler down here than it was upstairs.

My hand grasped the door knob, slowly twisting it open. When it was wide enough, I slid through the crack.

It was pitch black in Jinx's room. I tried to rely on my memory of where things were, but everything seemed to have been slightly shifted since I'd been here last. Giving up on finding her nightstand, I lowered what I held in my hands to the floor. It made a small clink when it touched the ground. I paused for a moment as Jinx shifted in her bed. Once she'd settled again, I left the way I came, empty handed.

**Well darlings, there you go. I've been super busy lately, hence the no updating for a bit thing. Hopefully this was worth waiting a little while for? **

**Anyways, this will definitely have at least a few more chapters. Can't wait to see you again! Until next time...*tries to slink off mysteriously and fails***


	3. The One With A Lucky Penny

~In the Mind of Jinx~

I had gone to bed in an extremely bad mood that night. All of my plans lately had been turning to shit around me, and I was sick of having to fish around to salvage the remains. It didn't help that that annoying do-gooder kept getting in the way of everything. He kept popping up everywhere, thwarting every plan.

He's not going to get in the way of this one too.

What does he get from all of this hero crap? If that old lady couldn't hold on to her purse, then that's her problem.

Those were the thoughts that I fell asleep to. The ones I woke up to were so much worse.

When I got up in the morning, I didn't realize it was there at first. I yawned and stretched and was about to get ready as usual, before I tripped over something in the middle of my floor.

Grumbling, I rolled over...into a puddle of water. That hadn't been there last night either. Then, I heard a shout from upstairs. It sounded like Gizmo, so I didn't take it too seriously. Instead, I focused on taking care of whatever the hell this was.

My shirt was soaked. I took that off and used it to mop up the rest of the water, before tossing it into the dirty clothes bin.

In the center of the mess, I found a vase filled with roses. Next to it sat a note with a penny, heads side up, taped to it. I picked up the paper, but had to set it down so that it didn't fall apart. The pen ink was smeared and smudged from the water, making whatever was written there illegible.

I sat confused. Where did all of this come from, and what did the note say? Why include the penny?

Gizmo shouted again, yelling for me to come to the main room _now._ I threw on a fresh shirt before running upstairs.

The Billys and Mammoth were wandering around the kitchen in pursuit of breakfast. Kyd Wykkyd, Seemore, and Gizmo were gathered around the computer screen. I joined them.

"What's wrong?"

Gizmo didn't look up from his screens. "We had an intruder last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. He left me something last night."

Seemore turned a concerned eye towards me. "What'd he leave?"

I blushed. _Shit, no blushing. _"Nothing important."

Gizmo snorted. "A vase full of roses and a note. Nothing worth anything."

I smacked his chair, sending him flying in the other direction. "How did he get in?"

Glaring at me, he returned to his computers. "Walked through the front door. I guess the crud muncher thought that we didn't have any security there, cuz he didn't even try to hide."

Gizmo freeze framed a picture of the intruder. Kid Flash. He was standing there with a smile, holding his gifts.

An idea shot into my head. "Hey. Could you enhance the image so that I could read what the note says?"

One of the Billys shouted from across the room, "Maybe it's a love letter!"

I shot a hex towards him. He jumped backwards to avoid it, causing it to hit another Billy instead. His costume ripped.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

I turned back to Gizmo. "Can you?"

"Child's play."

I waited another minute. "Are you going to?"

"Nope."

I spun his chair around and held my glowing hand in his face. "Second try. Are you going to?"

"Fine."

He twisted his chair back around to resume his work. A moment later, and the note popped up on the screen.

Written in slender cursive were the words 'Everyone needs a little luck.'

Gizmo burst into laughter. Another blush crept across my cheeks. I stormed out of the room.

Seemore followed hesitantly behind me. "Need a hand?"

"No." I slammed the door behind me.

Kid Flash had fucked up badly this time. His ass is going to get kicked and shredded by me the next time that I saw him.

I put on my usual outfit and spikes, taking my time to decide where to hit him first. He wasn't getting out of this with his fancy footwork today.

I went upstairs to grab my boots. As I passed the main room, I heard hoots and hollers from the Billys as flames engulfed a small house on tv. I was going to continue walking, but paused to see the fire finish the job.

A blurry figure moving almost too fast to be seen tore across the yard and into the building. He reappeared holding a child. He carefully handed her over to her sobbing mother before running back in for the dog.

Kid Flash. Perfect.

I took note of the address before I left.

**Here we are again, after another chapter. Comments and favorites are always welcomed. Please and thank you! **


	4. The One With The Fire

"Breaking news, a fire has broken out in a small home on the edge of Jump City. Police report that the structural damage is too dangerous for them to enter the premises, and the fire can not yet be put out. However, efforts to get the family's daughter, Anna, out of the house are as strong as ever. A part of the house collapsed, trapping Anna in the basement of the home. Fire fighters are unable to arrive on the scene because of a much larger threat downtown. They are being aided in the downtown area by the teen titans. For those of you just tuning in, the police have arrived on the scene, and are asking neighbors to..."

My eyes quickly opened as I heard the report on the t.v. in the living room. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up to pay better attention. A picture of Anna appeared next to the burning house. The news crew flashed the address across the bottom of the screen.

I took off across the room, throwing on my costume before I dashed out the door. I arrived within seconds at the burning house. Without pausing to talk to the family, I dove into the flames. I found the basement door, and cleared the wreckage from the door frame. I hurdled down the stairs. To my right, I could see Anna stuck behind a short wall of flames. A very large dog howled beside her.

I jumped across the flame wall, almost landing on the dog.

"I'll be back for you, boy."

I picked up Anna, cradling her in my arms, before returning the way I came, beyond both the basement and front doors. I reached the family, and gently passed Anna on to her crying mother. Again, I ran into the basement to get the dog. He was larger and heavier than Anna. We barely cleared the flames together. I paused to adjust his weight to make sure that I didn't drop him when the dog and I heard a crack behind us. I held on tightly and ran as the ceiling began to fall around us.

I dove out of the front door and turned midair so that I wouldn't land on the dog. Instead, he landed on me.

"Olly, get off of him! Thank you Kid Flash!" The mother stood above my head, smiling down at me. In one arm she held Anna, and she used the other to pull the dog, Olly, off of me and to her. A man walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around the three.

I sat up and smiled brightly at the family. "Happy to help you fine folks out today." Anna, who looked to be about six or seven, gave me a shy smile from behind her mother's arm.

"Is there anything we can do for you? We don't have much, but I'm sure that we could work something out. Is there anything-"

"No sir. I'm honestly happy to help." I cut the father off, and reassured him with a smile. At this point, I stood, trying not to grimace at the slight pain in my chest from Olly's weight.

"Well, I should be on my way out. Give me a shout," I paused, smiling at the small rhyme, "if you need anything."

I turned to leave, but stopped as a hand fell on my shoulder. "Please, let us know if you ever think of something we can do to repay you. Thank you." The husband squeezed my shoulder firmly before letting go to return to his family.

I paused for a second to watch them. Anna riding Olly, a huge grin splayed across her face. The husband pulling his crying wife into his arms as they watched their home burn. I opened my mouth to wish them luck for the future, but closed it and turned to leave.

I stopped in surprise. Leaning on a light pole in the sidewalk was Jinx. Her face held a strange sad expression that I couldn't quite place, and she held her arms loosely around herself. In her hands she held a slip of paper. I had originally thought that she was looking at me, but as she continued to remain unmoving, I followed her eyes back to the small family.

"Jinx?" My voice came out hesitantly, and I immediately regretted calling out. Her body jerked violently in my direction, having been caught by surprise. The look on her face morphed into one of anger, and the note she held crumbled as her hands clenched into fists.

"We need to talk. Now."

Keeping my eyes on her fists that were slowly but surely draining to white, I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay princess. We'll talk. But let's do that in a more private setting. I don't want to scare anyone." I nodded my head towards Anna and Olly, who had stopped in their wild game to watch us. Jinx's eyes darted aside to look at the small girl, before she pushed her shoulders back and forced a fake smile upon her face.

"Alright then. Where to?" Her voice was sugar coated, in case the girl overheard.

"Your choice."

"Fine. Your place."

I threw her a confused look. "My place? Why?"

The fake smile fell into a real smirk at having thrown me off guard.

"Because I want to see where the famous Kid Flash lives. And for future reference, in case I need to smack you around."

~Jinx's Mind~

Discomfort crossed his features. "Wouldn't you rather go to the park or something? It's a lot roomier, in case you decide to throw something at my head."

The park had crossed my mind, but I was dead set on finding out where this boy lived. Then, I would be able to leave a few 'gifts' of my own. Starting with the one in the hidden pocket of my dress.

"No. Let's go to your place. Now. "

He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I really shouldn't do that..."

"Why not? You know where I live. Wouldn't it only be fair for me to know where you live?" I put on my best version of an innocent smile.

He looked really conflicted and couldn't stop shaking his head. God, I wanted to rip his head off for what he'd done. The team was going to be hounding me about that damn gift for months. But right now, I just needed to keep smiling. Keep smiling and work my way into that house of his.

~Kid Flash~

She was right about the fair thing. I sighed.

"Fine. Come on."

I knew that this was going to come back to bite me in the ass later, but honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

**Good question, Kid Flash. Why don't you just wait and see.**

**Reviews, favorites, comments, and follows are all loved and valued! **


	5. The One With The (Almost) Stolen Car

~Jinx~

"Righto. This way then."

Kid Flash began to do a slight jog away from the house. However, his version of a slight jog was my version of a heavy run.

"Hey!" I shouted, unable to keep up for more than a few seconds.

He turned and jogged backwards, before noticing the huge gap between us. He was almost instantly by my side.

"You're pretty slow princess. Need a lift?"

I hissed. "From you? Never."

He grinned. "You sure? I live across town."

My eyes widened. "Across town? And we're supposed to walk there? Hell no. I'm hijacking a car or something."

Kid Flash looked at me, wounded. "Now why would you need a ride when you have the fastest form of transportation right here?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't go as fast as you do for a million bucks."

I stopped jogging in front of a red pick up truck. The doors were unlocked, and the owner was nowhere in sight. Perfect. I'd hot wire this baby and have the engine purring for me in no time. "Hop in, super dork." I called out over my shoulder as I began working.

"Jinx. Get out of the car. Now."

"Technically, it's a truck."

Suddenly, there were hands around my waist pulling me up and out of the truck. The back of my head thudded against Kid Flash's chest as his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I'm not letting go until you agree not to do that again." His voice sounded deadly serious. There was no joking undertone.

I struggled to get out to no avail. He didn't even flinch when I tried to hex him.

"Jinx. Promise me that you won't steal any cars. Ever."

"Why does it even matter? It's just a stupid car. The owners usually find them eventually."

"It matters because those people worked their asses off to pay for it. Even if you only borrow it, you still risk damaging it, and then those people get screwed over. That is just plain rude, not fun." His voice was growling low in my ear, sending shivers up my spine as his arms tightened even more around me.

"What do I get if I agree?"

"A lighter conscious."

"See, that just isn't doing it for me. Unlike you, not all of us can get around wherever we want as soon as we want to."

He didn't respond for a few moments as he attempted to search for a solution.

"...What if I gave you my number? If you need to get somewhere, I can pick you up and take you there. It's better than stealing cars."

His number? "That sounds pathetic and stupid."

"You'd get wherever you wanted to go a hell of a lot faster."

I hated to admit that that was true. "No."

"Don't take the number if you don't want it, but you need to stop stealing cars. My offer is open if you change your mind, but I mean it."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I went with my second line of conversation.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you agree."

"No!"

"Then we'll be here for a while."

He was bluffing. He had to be. Kid Flash was the most impatient guy on the planet.

"Fine."

So there we stood for half an hour. I repeat: half an hour.

He wasn't bluffing. Fuck.

"...Fine." I mumbled.

"You swear it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Can we go now? I still want to have that damn talk."

His serious demeanor lifted immediately. With a smile, he unwrapped his arms, and I stumbled out of them.

~Kid Flash~

She whipped around to glare at me. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

"You are such an asshole." With that, she stormed off.

"Wrong direction princess."

"Fuck you."

I watched as she turned and stormed in the other direction. I took off behind her, perfectly matching her pace.

"Y'know, it's a really long walk to my apartment. Like I said, it's all the way across town. Plus the stairs. I kind of live on the top floor, and our elevator is out at the moment."

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn difficult?" She muttered while glaring daggers at me. She began walking again.

Shaking my head, I decided to substantially shorten our journey.

"You are going to hate me for this."

She tilted her head in my direction. "For what?"

"This." I slid one arm under her knees while placing my other behind her back, picking her up bridal style. I paused for a second to enjoy the reflection in the store mirror. My face was cracked wide open in a smile as I held a completely surprised Jinx in my arms. Her mouth formed a perfectly round 'o'.

After committing that image to my permanent memory, I dashed to my apartment building, stopping outside. Luckily, no one around to witness the strange scene.

"And here we are."

Jinx's breathe hitched as she pushed herself off from my body. She landed unsteadily on her feet, and I placed my hand on her arm to make sure that she wouldn't fall. After she'd regained her footing, she remembered the fact that she was pissed at me. Her hand shot out and smacked me, leaving a red stinging mark on my cheek.

"Don't you EVER pick me up or take me ANYWHERE without my permission. That's my deal. I don't steal cars, you don't do...THAT ever again without my permission. Or else I will steal every fucking car I see and hex it beyond salvation, along with your face."

I rubbed my face gingerly as she yelled.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's a deal."

"Oh, and another thing. Where the hell do you get off by leaving stuff in my room in the middle of the night? I tripped over it in the morning and got soaked in the damn water. I've got a bruise forming from that. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have my team mates tease me for that? Because some super dork decided to focus his energies on me and then leave me some fucking FLOWERS in the middle of the night? Roses, really? I haven't even gotten to that stupid note you left me. With a good luck penny. Are you KIDDING ME. That isn't even a question, because you had to have been. Who the hell leaves someone who is literally bad luck a good luck penny? That just isn't right. It's fucking cruel. So I don't care what your defense is for that one, because it is inexcusable. You are just an asshole with nothing better to do than follow me around and make me miserable. So leave me alone!"

~Jinx~

I was panting heavily by the time I'd finished yelling. I could feel the heated flush in my cheeks, and the tears pricking the corners of my eyes, so I closed them. My panting began to slowly relax into a normal pattern as I focused on calming down. It was surprisingly easy because of the fact that I'd just thrown all of my troubled thoughts in the face of the boy in front of me.

Wait...

I'd just thrown all of my troubled thoughts in the face of the boy in front of me. That was a bad thing.

Not wanting to but knowing I needed to, I hesitantly opened my eyes.

The first thing that I noticed was his posture. Instead of the tall and proud stance he normally took, his frame was sagging from the weight of my words. My eyes crawled up to meet his, and I saw how sad they looked.

"Is that what you think? That I was teasing you? That I was trying to be rude?" His voice came out quietly and sounding tired.

"I...Yes."

"Never in my life would I purposely try to make you miserable. Never. I left you that penny because I thought that you'd like it. You liked that good amulet in the museum when we first met, so I thought that you might like the penny as well. I couldn't exactly borrow the amulet, so I got you a good luck penny instead. And the roses...They remind me of you. They're beautiful, but they keep out others with their thorns."

I didn't know how to respond to him. My anger had evaporated after I'd finished shouting, leaving me satisfied...until I'd opened my eyes. Then a strange hollow feeling had entered my stomach when I saw his broken and defeated looking face.

He spoke again after he'd decided that I wasn't going to say anything.

"If you want me to leave, then problem solved. I'll go right now, and you won't so much as hear a peep from me again. Steal whatever you want. I'll stay out and away from it. No more notes or roses or pennies...Bye, princess." He spun around on his heel towards his apartment building.

"Wait!" My hand flew to his arm, grasping it tightly. "Don't go!"

I don't know what made me stop him. Not a fucking clue. Maybe it was something about seeing him look so...wrong. No hint of his joking nature, no light in his eyes. It could've been what he'd said. Or maybe it was the thought of him disappearing forever. He was a constant to me. I knew that he would always be there. The thought of him not being around or looking like he did now was just so simply impossible that seeing it happen...I couldn't see it happen. I wouldn't see it happen.

He froze. He hadn't expected me to stop him.

"Don't go...Please?"

He slowly turned towards me. He gave me a confused look.

"Um...coffee. Do you have coffee in your apartment?"

He nodded.

"Good. Let's go get coffee then. You live on the top floor, right? What room?"

"1223."

"Okay. Well why don't you run upstairs and start making coffee, and I'll meet you there. That way the coffee can be ready by the time I get upstairs. Does that sound okay?"

He nodded again, quicker this time.

"Right. Well...off we go then?"

A small smile rose on his lips. Then he was gone.

I entered the building and saw the stairs off to the right. "1223...so 12 floors...damn. That's a lot of stairs." I groaned.

**Hmmm...could this be a turning point for our dear Jinx?**

**Thank you to my beta on this chapter, WinchesterWizard!**

**Don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, or comment! All are loved and encourage me to continue on!**


	6. The One With The Coffee Pot

My calves were burning from all of those stupid stairs. Of course super dork had to live on the top floor. Where else? And naturally, he lived at the end of that top floor. The very end. The last fucking door on the end.

"1219...1221...1223."

The door was being held open by a single tall yellow boot. I paused to chuckle at the sight before pushing open the door.

It wasn't what I expected. It was a lot smaller than I'd pictured in my head. Everything was connected to the main living room, which barely had enough room for the couch, T.V., and coffee table. Each of the previously mentioned items were covered in clothes, books, or movies. There was no divider between the living room and kitchen, and the kitchen was a mess with its dirty plates stacked perilously high with crusty remnants of food on them.

In the middle of it all was Kid Flash walking in circles with one foot bare carrying a pot of coffee.

I lost it. I cracked up. The laughter startled Kid Flash, causing him to jump.

"I should put a bell on you so you can't sneak up on me anymore."

"I dare you to try." I countered, doubled over and out of breathe from laughing so hard.

"What'd I miss? What's so funny?"

I threw my hands up to gesture around me.

"All of this. You. You, who can never sit still, living in such a small place. You, who is such a goody-two-shoes hero, having such a messy place like a normal person. And to top it all off, you're missing a shoe."

He glanced down at his feet and was within a second yanking his boot back on. The door creaked shut without its support.

There was a moment of awkward silence as he stood there holding the coffee in his hands staring at me.

"So...are you going to share that coffee?"

A grin split across his face. "Oh, right."

He handed me the entire coffee pot.

"Can I get a cup to go with this?"

"A cup?"

"Yeah, idiot. Who drinks it straight from the pot?"

"I do."

"Why? Aren't you fast enough without the huge energy buzz?"

He shrugged, reaching past me to grab a glass from the cabinet.

"It tastes good."

"That is such a lie. Who drinks coffee because it tastes good? Coffee isn't supposed to taste good." I responded while pouring myself a large cup.

"I do. I like it."

"Right. Okay. Sure."

Another awkward silence. He broke it this time.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

A small blush crept across my cheeks. "Oh...I actually got all of that out downstairs..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...do you want to watch T.V. then?"

I looked over to his couch.

"On that thing? How about no. I don't want to sit on all of your dirty clothes."

He glanced behind him. "It's not that dirty."

"I can see your boxers on it. Pink? Doesn't that clash with your hair?"

There was a blur as Kid Flash dashed madly around. When he stood still again, his face was bright red, and the couch was spotless. The entire room was spotless.

"And I do believe I caught a glimpse of some black boxers, right? Those would be pretty sexy if it weren't for the ducks on them." I smirked.

**Kid Flash~**

"Why can't a guy just wear some ducks on his boxers?"

"Because it's such a cliché."

"Oh really? Well yours can't be much better. You have to have a random pair of pink underwear with unicorns and rainbows on it somewhere."

Jinx choked on her coffee in a combination of a cough and a snort. I grinned and stood next to her to whisper in her ear, "That's what I thought," before dashing out of harm's way.

"You asshole!" Jinx shouted with coffee dribbling out of her nose.

"That doesn't sound like a denial."

"Shut up!" She threw her hand out to shoot a hex at me, but I snatched her arm and pulled her off balance. She dropped the cup and it bounced on the floor, sending coffee flying.

"Hey!"

"Don't you hey me, no hexes in my apartment!"

"Well spilt coffee doesn't seem any better!"

"Spilt coffee or a hole in the wall. Gee, I wonder which I would prefer."

"I wasn't going to put a hole through the wall. Your face is completely different from a wall."

"How is that any better?"

"Because then you don't have to worry about cleaning it up."

"You aren't going to help clean this?"

She grabbed the pot of coffee and stomped over to the couch.

"Nope. Your problem. Have fun."

"No cup this time?"

"No cup."

She took a large swig of coffee.

I sighed and set to cleaning the mess. In the background I heard the fuzz from the T.V. as it was turned on.

"How old is this thing? The picture quality sucks."

"I've had it for a few years."

"Why don't you just 'borrow' a new one?"

"Unlike some people, I don't steal things."

"Fine, why don't you just 'buy' a new one?"

"Nothing is wrong with this one though."

"But it's so old, I mean, look at this! You don't even have-"

Her voice was cut off as an obnoxious cell phone ringtone began playing. Her hands flew into a pocket on the side of her dress. At the same time, my Titans communicator began vibrating on the counter. I dropped the paper towels and dove for the counter. Our eyes met as we both answered our own devices.

Robin's face appeared on the circular screen. His face was calm, but his eyes gave away the stress he was under.

"Trouble popping up across the city! Too many situations happening at once. We need you down at the bank pronto!"

I glanced over at Jinx. Her head was on her knees, and she had her finger sticking in her ear to block out Robin's voice.

"Kid Flash, did you hear me? We don't have time to waste!" Robin's feed suddenly cut out with a bang of green.

"Shit..."

I set my communicator down and watched Jinx for a few seconds. She didn't seem like she'd be going anywhere soon. She looked over to me.

"Hang on a sec...You can wait for a few fucking seconds Gizmo!..I'd like to see you try, you big baby." She set her phone on the table.

"I need to go."

"I do too."

"Where are you going?"

She attempted to look scandalized, but it came across as more tired than anything. "Me, tell you about a secret location for a secret plan? I think not."

"Right. Well I need to go, right now. Will you lock the door when you leave?"

"Maybe."

**Jinx~**

He glared at me for a second before he flew so fast out the door that it slammed into the wall with a boom.

"Right, because _that _won't put a hole through your wall."

**Kid Flash~**

The bank wasn't that far. As soon as I got within hearing range, Beast Boy's various snarls and hisses became very prominent, as well as the taunting of the bank robber. Robbers, actually.

"Billy Numerous does what he wants!"

"Yeah, you tell him Billy!"

"You sure said it Billy!"

I stopped right beside one of the Billys. Yanking him by the arm, I flung him into a clump of Billys nearby. A chorus of angry responses met his ears, as well as a grateful voice.

"Thanks, dude. I was getting pretty dizzy there from spinning in circles to keep my back covered."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"We're all off on different missions except for Robin and Starfire. Those two are tag teaming it over by where Slade's lair used to be."

I chuckled. "Those two still aren't admitting to anything yet?"

"Nope." We both jumped apart as two Billys that tried to ram us smashed heads instead. The two knocked back into one. Boos echoed from the other Billys. The Billy standing in between Beast Boy and I tried to split into two again, but clunked back together and sat dejectedly on the floor.

"That sure is interesting."

"It is, Kid Flash."

"They appear to be stuck together."

"They do indeed."

"Ready to end this?"

"Let's go."

With a high five, we began running (or in BB's case, flying) around to the remaining Billys and flinging them in the direction of the one on the floor. Once they were all close together, Beast Boy changed into a hippo and sat on them, smooshing them into one.

"Uncle, uncle, I quit!" A singular voice choked out from beneath the giant green butt.

Beast Boy returned to his normal self, grinning. "That was fun."

We shook hands as Billy tried to separate again with a strangled cry.

"Do you think he'll stay like that?"

I shook my head. "He'll probably be back at it in a few hours."

"Better get him to jail then. I'll see you around."

"I could run him down if you want me to. It'd be a lot faster."

"Sure, that'd be great. I can go catch up with Cyborg and see if he's ready for pizza night!"

"Tell him hi for me."

We parted with another high five, turning in opposite directions. I dragged Billy along next to me as he kicked his heels on the ground. I stayed at a normal human pace for a short while until Billy complained about being bored. I then sprinted to the jail with Billy screaming and clutching on to my arm.

A guard's head snapped up as I arrived right in front of the gate.

"Hey, Kid Flash. Got another one?"

"Yup. Billy Numerous. Still have that special cell for him?"

"You betcha. I'll take it from here. Oh, by the way, the warden said that he wanted to talk to you when you came back. He's upstairs."

I nodded and made my way up the dark staircase, my heart pounding.

It turned out to be nothing important. The warden just wanted to discuss villains and strategies. It did eat up a lot of time, however, and it was dark when I found my way outside again.

I ran home. Through the city, into the building, up the stairs, and through the front door (locked, I noted). It all blurred together. The apartment was dark, so I flicked on a kitchen light. All of the doors except to the bathroom were shut, so I decided that it was a divine sign from God to take a shower.

I normally took my time in the shower to think, but I was in a rush to get to bed tonight. The warden knew how to bore me into a sleep-like state. I felt like a zombie.

I finished up the shower and pulled on a pair of boxers (my duck ones, of course. Those are the best. Super soft). After five seconds of brushing my teeth, I finally deemed myself ready for bed. I flung open the bathroom door and made my way into my bedroom. Eyes already closed, I flopped forward onto my bed..and then stiffened as I realized that this was not my bed. A scream shocked my eyes open and sent adrenaline through me. I jumped off and snatched a pair of handcuffs out of my closet to cuff the stranger to the bedpost, then flicked the light on. It took roughly two seconds, with the delay from the slow opening closet.

"What the fuck, super dork. This is not how you wake me up, you fucking asshole prick."

Jinx. I mentally relaxed until I realized the situation I was currently in was way worse than if it had been a stranger.

There is a very pissed Jinx in my room, having been woken by me falling on her. This same Jinx was _handcuffed_ to my _bed_ and cursing at me like a sailor.

I stared dumbly at her.

She got annoyed of waiting for me to uncuff her and dealt with it herself. She shot a hex from her pinky that destroyed the handcuffs.

"What the hell, you fucktard?"

I stumbled over my words, trying to grasp a single thought to express. I finally settled on the most obvious question.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed? Why aren't you at home?"

Her mouse opened to say something rude or sarcastic, but snapped shut. With a huff, she rose from the bed and walked quickly out the door.

"Goodnight?" I called after her hesitantly.

**A longer chapter than usual to make up for my absence! Yeah...school interferes with everything. But here's this! It's been half typed on my computer for a while, so I decided to use some extra time to finish it up tonight. Sorry for any errors, it's after midnight right now, and I have class tomorrow, so I'll come back later to fix them.**

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are all loved and valued! They are my favorite motivators!**


	7. The One With The Lost Phone

**~Jinx~**

Fucking Gizmo. I wasn't done with my coffee. I put my head down on my knees and shoved a finger in my ear in order to hear him.

"We're all splitting up today, okay? We have all the banks and jewelry stores covered except for the one on West Main Street. That's yours, got it? Should be easy pickings. You're gonna enter from the-"

"Hang on a sec." I interrupted as I glanced up at Kid Flash. Gizmo started grumbling.

"You can wait for a few fucking seconds Gizmo!"

"I could also fuck your mom in a few fucking seconds."

"I'd like to see you try, you big baby."

I set my phone down on the table as Gizmo started ranting and looked back up at Kid Flash.

"I need to go." He said apologetically.

"I do too."

He gave a small smile. "Where are you going?"

I gave him a look. "Me, tell you about a secret location of a plan? I think not."

We continued to exchange comments until he left, slamming the door into the wall in his rush. I grabbed my phone and placed it back against my ear.

"Okay, Gizmo. Where do you want me to enter?"

"Where are you, Jinx?"

"How is that any of your business?" I fired back.

"It's my business if a team mate is fucking around with the enemy."

"Well I'm not."

"I swear that I just heard-"

"You didn't. I'm going to the bank now. West Main, right?"

"Yeah."

The phone clicked as I hung up. I tossed my phone onto the kitchen counter. It made a small clinking noise.

The t.v. spluttered on behind me. Something about a robbery on East Main Street. It must have been one of the other guys. I messed with the unlabeled buttons and switches until the screen finally went dark.

"Off I go then." I muttered. As I walked out, I snatched the coffee pot from the counter. No sense in letting good coffee get cold.

Walking down the stairs reminded me of the transportation issue. West Main Street wasn't far, but our base was. I didn't want to risk stealing a car in case Kid Flash found out and decided to take me for a run...

I jogged to the bank and threw on a wide smirk when I saw two security guards making their way towards me. I stopped my jog when I reached the front two glass doors. They were locked.

One of the men opened a door.

"Sorry, miss. This bank is closed due to all of the robberies today."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm only here to make a quick withdrawal."

His eyebrows drew together.

"Ma'am, the bank is closed. You can't make a withdrawal."

"I think you can make an exception for me." His eyes widened as I flashed a hex in his direction. He flew backwards as the glass in the door shattered. I stepped inside a tossed another hex in the direction of the other security guard. He slammed against the wall.

Broken glass crackled underneath my boots. I glanced upwards at the security camera. I waved to it before knocking it offline as well.

The bank wasn't well protected. There weren't any other guards in the building, and the alarms must have been on the same line as the camera because they never made a peep. My problem of transporting the money was solved when I found an armored truck in the back of the building. I decided that it wouldn't be stealing if I put the truck back exactly where I found it. That was only borrowing. Sharing is caring and all of that bullshit, right?

I dumped as much of the money and gold into the back of the truck as it would fit. I then jumped in the front and slammed on the gas pedal. It took five minutes going twenty miles over the speed limit to get back to headquarters. Once there, I let Mammoth and Seemore handle getting the goods inside. I followed them in and surveyed the rest of the day's haul. It all looked promising, minus what was in the kitchen.

"Why is there a mountain of tacos in here?"

Gizmo popped up beside me. "Mammoth robbed a bunch of taco trucks."

I sighed. "Why?"

"We were out of food." Mammoth answered gruffly behind me.

"Right. Because robbing a grocery store would've been too hard." I snorted.

He growled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's Billy?"

"Those stupid crud munchers Kid Flash and Beast Boy caught him."

My head snapped around. "Really?"

He raised a thick eyebrow at me. "Yeah. I sent you a text about it."

"Well I guess I missed it."

"Don't miss it next time."

"You're not my boss." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs to my room. Unlike Kid Flash, I lived in the basement instead of the top floor. When I reached my room, I flung the door open and kicked it shut behind me.

I slid my hand in my pocket and pulled out the containment field and thick portable cable. According to Gizmo, he made the cable specifically so that Kid Flash wouldn't be able to phase through it. However, Kid Flash had unknowingly talked himself out of that particular torture.

"Damn. I'll have to test that another day." I muttered.

I stuck both items in the top drawer of my dresser. I grabbed my phone charger off of my desk and reached back into my pocket for my phone. I stopped when I realized that my pocket was empty.

"Fuck. Where's my mother fucking phone..." I dropped the charger back onto my desk as I tried to think back on where my phone had gone. It could have fallen out at any point since Gizmo had called...maybe I left it at Kid Flash's? I couldn't remember.

"Shit."

**~Later~**

I'd returned the armored truck to the bank, as well as conducted a brief search inside of the bank. The phone wasn't there. I grabbed the coffee pot out of the truck and walked all the way back to Kid Flash's apartment building. The stairs were an even bigger bitch because it was getting dark outside and I was tired.

When I finally got to his apartment, the door swung open freely. I forgot to lock it when I left. I did that after I stepped inside. It looked as though nothing were stolen. Good enough for me. I dropped the coffee pot off on the kitchen counter. Right next to the coffee machine was my damn phone. It lit up with an unread text reminder. I assumed that it was the one from Gizmo, so I slid the phone into my pocket with the message still unread.

I turned towards the door and was fully prepared to leave when I had an idea. This apartment was empty. No Kid Flash in sight. When would I get this chance again?

I turned away from the door and towards the bathroom. The mirror doubled as a medicine cabinet, so I glanced through there. Nothing noteworthy, unfortunately. I dug through the cabinets, but it was the same. That was true for the whole apartment, actually. Nothing noteworthy anywhere. It was extremely disappointing. It was a small area, but I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss anything. I don't know how long I searched. By the time I reached the bedroom, my eyelids were getting heavy.

I yawned and glanced out the window. The street lights were all on.

It couldn't hurt to take a short nap, could it? Twenty minutes, tops.

The sheets were soft and smelled heavenly.

The next thing I knew, there was something warm and solid on top of me. I let out a scream of surprise. I went from comfortably dreaming to...was I fucking handcuffed to the bed? What the hell?

I glanced up and saw Kid Flash. Fuck. Mother fucking fucker.

"What the fuck, super dork. This is not how you wake me up, you fucking asshole prick." I snarled. I continued cursing as I tugged on the handcuffs. They wouldn't budge, so I shot a hex at them. The metal melted and twisted away.

"What the hell, you fucktard." I muttered as I rubbed my wrist. The metal had left a small pink mark that was already beginning to fade away.

He was staring dumbly at me. "Why were you sleeping in my bed? Why aren't you at home?"

In my sleepy haze, I almost told him the truth. Almost. I stopped myself at the last minute before the words came tumbling out.

That was close. I decided not to risk it again and left. I stomped out the front door and down the hall on my way towards the steps. I think I heard a goodnight from behind me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

**~Kid Flash~**

That was...extremely weird...I was honestly confused. I walked out of my room to shut and lock the front door. I was certainly wide awake now. My heart was racing.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the handcuffs. They didn't look like handcuffs anymore. They were simply a twisted up piece of metal.

Sighing, I gathered up the ruined handcuffs and took them to the kitchen to throw away. Once I was in the kitchen, I washed out the coffee pot and replaced it on the coffee maker.

I returned to my room and remade my bed. The sheets had been thrown off at some point, and my pillow was under the bed. It must have happened in the dark, because I certainly didn't see that.

I reached under the bed without looking. My fingers touched something that was definitely not a pillow. I yanked my hand back before putting my head under the bed to see what I'd touched.

Huh. It was a phone.

I left the pillow where it lay and pulled the phone out instead. It was definitely not mine. I flipped it open (how old was this phone to still be able to flip?) and saw an unread text from Gizmo.

_'Teen Titans caught Billy. One of them was your lover boy.'_

I chuckled. This was Jinx's phone.

I exited out of the message and found her contacts. They were boring. Just H.I.V.E. Five members.

I grinned and created a new contact.

**This chapter was long overdue. Sorry guys. I swear that I never forgot about this story, I just temporarily lost my train of thought on it. **

**Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated like always! Thanks for checking the story out! Lots of love!**


End file.
